This invention relates to an apparatus for simulating snow skiing, and more particularly, to an apparatus which can be used at home or any convenient location to practice various skiing maneuvers on a simulated ski slope.
The neophyte skier, even though training on a shallow slope with the supervision of an experienced professional, encounters many difficulties. Maintenance of balance and the leg and body motion requisite for the execution of a turn are difficult achievements for a beginner. As a result, many falls are experienced, some with injury, and infrequently used muscles become sore from the novel activity. Because of the seasonal nature of the sport and the practical limitations on frequent access to the ski slopes, even experienced skiers lose their touch and are subject to the noted muscle soreness and on occasion have severe falls on the steeper slopes which they traverse. Even an expert skier should have advance knowledge of the slopes he is apt to ski for the first time.